


Reunion

by ficbypen



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6771511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficbypen/pseuds/ficbypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing Scene from end of Captain America: Civil War.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

Sam paces. He has not stopped since he provided Stark the info. Did he make the right call? Would Steve had made that call? He has to believe he did the right thing. Stark and Jim and Vision are not their enemies; they never were and they never can be. He needs to trust them.

He lets his thoughts get the best of him until he hears noises from outside. Screaming. Gun shots. Yet, oddly, he can’t hear the woosh and clink of that familiar shield.

Then he door slides open. There Steve stands, not in uniform and not with his shield. Sam grins. He knew Steve would come. Steve struts to the glass with a smirk. He shimmies out of his jacket and uses it to wrap his fists. Sam knees to the ground and hides up his steel slab of a bed. After one, two, three, punches, he hears and sees all the glass shatter.

Steve pulls off the metal bars as Sam stands. They smile at each other. Steve unwraps his fists, puts the jacket on the broken glass and metal, and lets Sam use it to climb out. And into Steve’s arms, and into the best kiss of his life. It is so complete, and singular, and perfect.

“Hi,” Steve says, breaking for just a second.

“Hey yourself,” Sam says back, and goes in for another kiss.

“Wait,” says a voice, “Captain America is gay?”

Sam and Steve both turn to see Scott Lang, wide eye, in his cell. "Not that there’s anything wrong with that. I mean, that’s actually kind of awesome. I bet a lot of people would like that."

From the other cell, Clint Barton retorts: "Captain America is bi, Lang." Clint gestures to Steve. "He's also wasting our time! Get us out of here, man. Make out with your boyfriend later.”

Sam flips Clint off as he keeps kissing Steve, putting on a bit of a show.

And that is how Wanda finds them.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on: samsteve4eva.tumblr.com


End file.
